Bites
by ColdBlueGirl
Summary: Hinata thought her world couldn't be any worse since the boy she is in love with likes someone else. She's about to be proven wrong. AU...WARNING contains blood and violence.
1. Pearl meets Emerald

**Hello FanFiction reader! I'm sorry for barely updating this story but I really want to polish it to make it better. This a new version of Bites Chapter 1.  
**

**I hope you like it!**

**R&R**

* * *

Pale lavender eyes stared through a window as the person waited for its father to come home. The man had said to the small girl that he would bring someone home, and made the pale kid wait in wonder.

When pupil-less eyes saw a tall figure, the owner of these eyes ran to the door and waited patiently for her father to come in. The man entered the house quietly. The shy girl folded her hands in front of herself and bowed respectfully to her papa.

The blunette noticed her father holding hands with a petit girl. Short bubblegum hair covered her head and framed her pale face. Emerald eyes stared at pearl ones with childish curiosity, trying to hide the fear they held.

"Oyasuminasai Hinata. Why are you still awake?" The Hyuga head asked his small daughter. No emotion attached to the man's voice.

A small figment of sadness entered the little blunette's heart. Hinata shook her head lightly. She knew she had to get used to the non-emotional tone, after all it had been a year.

"I was waiting for you, Oto-sama," Hinata responded. Hyuga Hiashi ignored his daughter's answer.

"This is Haruno Sakura. She will be staying with us," the head leader said.

"Oyasuminasai Haruno-san. It's a pleasure to meet you," the blunette shyly said and bowed. "You can call me Hinata if you want."

"Oyasumi Hinata-san," Sakura said with a smile as she bowed. "Feel free to call me Sakura."

"How old are you?" Sakura asked the pale girl. "I'm four!"

"I'm four too," Hinata answered her.

"Awesome! We would be like twins," the pinkette cheerfully said.

"Show Sakura-chan her room, Hinata," the black haired man said, and left the room.

Hinata signaled Sakura to follow her. They entered a hallway and went up the stairs. They walked to the seventh door on the right.

"This will be your room, Sakura-chan," the lavender eyed girl said, and opened the door.

"Kirei…," Sakura said, admiring the room.

Light pink walls surrounded the bedroom. Two green flower carpets decorated the wooded floor. A bed with white covers and pink blankets was located at the center right with two small white desks on each side of the mattress. A working desk was in the far center of the room with a white bookshelf next to it. There was a white door that leaded to an elegant bathroom.

Hinata thought the room was pretty too, but it was too pink to her.

"I'm glad you like it," the blunette said happily.

"We should have a sleepover to get to know each other," Sakura suggested.

"That will be great," Hinata exclaimed. "Let me just go, and put my night clothes. Do you want me to lend you one?"

The pinkette nodded with a beaming smile. Hinata exited the room and walked to her own, which was located next to Sakura's.

Pale hands opened the door, and headed to the closet. Hinata pulled a lilac shirt and short, and a green nightgown. She quickly returned to the green eyed girl's room.

"I'm back," Hinata announced, and gave Sakura the nightgown.

"Arigato," she said with a grateful smile. Sakura walked to her bathroom to change. She opened the door, nightgown covering her body, and returned to where she previously was. "It's really pretty."

"You can keep it," the pearl eyed girl said with a child-like smile.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan!" The pinkette exclaimed happily as she twirled in the clothes. Sakura sat on the bed Indian style. "Tell me something about you, Hinata-chan."

"What do you want me to tell you?" Hinata asked as she followed her new friend.

"Anything you want to tell me," Sakura exclaimed excitingly. "We could start with the color you like."

"I like purple and lavender. What colors do you like, Sakura-chan?" The Hyuga asked.

"Pink and green," she cheerfully said.

The two friends spent the night talking and laughing. Sakura told the blunette about the murder of her parents a few days ago.

Hinata remembered that her mother mentioned to her once about her friend Haruno Hana. She remembered too that she once heard her father talking on the phone with Sakura's father, Haruno Kenji.

The shy girl felt sympathy towards the pinkette, as she had also lost a person close to her. Hyuga Haruko had died from child labor when her sister, Hanabi, was born, but the small infant died a few months shortly after her mother.

* * *

**_Oyasuminasai or Oyasumi - Good night_**

**_Arigato - Thank you or thanks_**

**_Kirei - Pretty_**

**Thank you for taking time to read this. **

**Please leave a comment, advice, review, or whatever you want :)... except flames!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Pearl meets Emerald: They are back

**Hello FanFiction reader! **

**This is the second chapter and if you had previously read this story, you will notice that this is a whole lot different chapter from the original. Don't worry, the original chapter will come soon after being polished.**

**Hope you like it!  
**

**R&R**

* * *

Gleaming emerald eyes were covered by closed eyelids. Short bubble gum colored hair went back and ford as the owner swung care-freely on a swing. Childish laughter exited her pink lips as a smile played on her mouth.

Playful pearl eyes were protected from the wind by closed eyelids. Short midnight blue colored hair followed the same pattern as the pink locks. A pale body swung backward and forward, trying to catch up to the cheerful girl. Radiant laughter came from her lips as a simple smile covered her mouth.

"Let's go faster and faster, Hinata-chan!" The pink haired small girl exclaimed excitedly.

Hinata laughed again at her friend's gleeful sentence, but she still followed, going faster and faster each time she went back up. The two five year old girls played a while longer in the colorful playground. A butler watched them carefully, but a smile was evident in his face.

Both girls got down from the swings. The pinkette quickly climbed the ladder to get on the slide.

"Watch me Hinata-chan!" The cheery girl exclaimed as she sat on the slide.

"Be careful, Sakura-chan!" The pale skin girl called in concern as the green eyed kid slid in the game in fast speed.

"You have to try it Hinata-chan," Sakura said, and grabbed Hinata's small arm when she was at her side. She tugged lightly, signaling the Hyuga to follow her. The little five year old complied warily and cautiously went up the steps of the ladder.

Hinata sat carefully and slid off through the slide. Her big eyes widened as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. An excited smile appeared on her rosy lips. Her body slowed down as she neared the end of the game.

Pupil-less eyes glanced at the man in a uniform, who sat on a park bench, with innocent glee. The man smiled warmly at the blunette. Hinata and Sakura ran as quickly as they could with their tiny feet towards the man. Each grabbed a big hand and tugged playfully.

"Come and play with us Fred-san!" The girls chorused together. The American man smiled and got up, letting himself be dragged by his two small mistresses.

They spent the whole day playing in the large playground. Going through labyrinths, playing hide and seek, going on the slide, climbing the jungle bars, and many other things.

Fred raised his head when he saw lampposts light the darkening park. The young adult turned to the giggling girls at his feet. His eyes warm at the sight of his blunette mistress's smile. He hadn't seen her smile like that in two years.

Suddenly, Fred quickly turned his head to his right. He narrowed his brown eyes.

Someone was watching them.

Hinata looked at Fred in curiosity as to why the young seventeen year old man had suddenly turned serious and, in Hinata's opinion, scary. The shy girl looked at Sakura. She was oblivious to Fred's behavior.

The black haired male glared a while longer at the shadows. He closed his eyes, and turned to the girls. A fake smile upturned his lips as he covered the dark emotion from his eyes.

"We should get going girls," he replied calmly with a sweet tone for the convincing.

Sakura pouted, and looked at Hinata in hope that she would help her. Hinata continued staring at Fred with curious eyes, not paying any attention to Sakura.

"Hai," Hinata responded, and got up. Sakura sighed and stood up, crossing her little arms over her chest.

Fred walked them to the black car, and opened the door for them. Both girls entered the vehicle, and yawned tiredly. Fred closed the door, and entered the car by the driver's door.

Sakura laid her pale head on Hinata's covered shoulder. The purple jacket was puffy, and to Sakura it made a good pillow.

Hinata yawned, and placed her head over the pinkette's. She laid her small hands on her lap, which white pants maintained her legs warm and away from the cold winter.

Sakura's pink jacket kept her warm as the equally white pants as Hinata's kept her legs warm and were having help from her pink boots. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Hinata swung her legs lightly, and occasionally she would look at her lavender boots in boredom. She didn't want to go to sleep but the tiredness was quickly catching up. She closed her eyes, and fell to the darkness.

Fred looked from the review mirror at the sleeping girls. Both five year olds didn't know what was going to happen. He turned to his left, and could already see the Hyuga household.

He pressed a button and the automatic garage door went up. He parked the car next to the luxurious ones and pressed again the button to close the garage's gate. He opened the backseat door, and picked the girls up carefully. One on each side, being held in his arms so they wouldn't fall. He closed the door with his foot and entered the house.

Hyuga Hiashi was reading a book in the living room. He looked up from his novel to stare at Fred with the two girls in his arms. Two maids entered the room and took the slumbering girls from him. They bowed to both men and left to each small girl's room.

Fred walked to one of the elegant couches, and sat in front of Hiashi. The head leader closed his book and looked at the young man.

"Do you have something to speak with me, Fred-san?" The brunet leader questioned. Authority filled every word that came from his lips.

The black haired youth stayed silent. Contemplation covered his face. Hiashi stared at the man with patient eyes; Fred closed his.

"They are back."

* * *

_**Hai - Yes**_

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. **

**Please leave a comment, advice, review, or whatever you want :)... except flames!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Pearl meets Emerald: Skateboard

**Hello FanFiction readers! **

**Hope you like it!  
**

**R&R  
**

_Ballet moves; thinking_

* * *

Classical music invaded the white room with large mirrors on the walls. A portable bar was in the middle as a normal bar was connected to a wall. The clean wood floors shinned as the light above enlighten the place.

Two five year old girls were at the front. Each girl held the portable bar with their finger tips. A light pink leotard was on the petit body of Haruno Sakura as a lavender leotard was on the small form of Hyuga Hinata.

Both girls had their eyes closed. Pink tights and pink ballerina shoes were on their legs and feet respectively.

An elderly woman stared at them with immaculate purple eyes. Her white hair was in a tight bun, and she stood in third position.

The two girls did sequences of _plié_, _tandu_, _degag__é_, _rond de jambe, __grand battement _as warming exercise. The teacher looked at them with extreme attention to their movement, checking for flaws.

"Stop. Start with balance exercises," the teacher commanded. The girls did as they were told with no utterance of a word.

They did sequences of _elevé, __plié, relevé, passé, port de bras_. They stopped when the teacher stopped the music.

"Hinata-san your legs are quivering. Sakura-san your hands aren't positioned correctly when doing the _plié_," the teacher commented in distaste. Hinata and Sakura only nodded without looking at their instructor.

They continued doing other exercise as their teacher commanded orders every ten minutes. After an hour of ballet, both girls exited the room and walked outside the building fully clothed.

"My legs hurt," Sakura commented simply with a pout on her small lips.

"Kimura-san looked annoyed," replied Hinata.

"She is always annoyed," the pinkette muttered. Hinata only smiled. "What are you going to do next, Hina-chan?"

A black car stopped in front of them. A butler exited the driver's seat and opened the door for his young mistresses.

"I'm going home Saku-chan. My guitar teacher told me that he wouldn't be able to come today," Hinata said.

"Oh then I will see you at home later," Sakura exclaimed, and entered the vehicle. The butler turned to the young Hyuga.

"Hinata-sama?" Hiroshi asked. Hinata shook her head.

"I'm going to walk back home," she said. Sakura looked at the pale girl with curious eyes.

"But Hinata-sama, you are only six!" The adult butler exclaimed worriedly. "You are far too young to walk in these streets alone!"

Hinata was about to respond but a voice stopped her. "Do not worry, Hiroshi-san. I will escort Hinata-sama to the mansion."

The blunette turned around and saw Fred behind her, sporting casual clothes. A black t-shirt covered his chest while jeans covered his lower body. Blue sneakers protected his feet from the dirty road.

"I thought today was your free day, Fred-san," Hiroshi inquired.

"It is, but I don't mind taking Hinata-sama back to the Hyuga manor," he replied nonchalantly.

"I don't want to be a bother Fred-san," Hinata quickly interjected.

"I don't mind Hinata-sama. Besides, I can't let you go alone on the streets," Fred said with a smile, and grabbed the blunette's hand, gently tugging at it. "Ja ne Hiroshi-san, Sakura-sama."

"Ja ne Fred-san!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully, grateful that Fred had come to take care of Hinata. Hiroshi sighed and closed the door. He walked to the driver's seat and turned the car on. The vehicle soon disappeared in the horizon.

"Let's go through the park, Hinata-sama," Fred suggested. The pale girl smiled as an answer.

They arrived at the park in a calm pace. Hinata looked around; hope slightly shining in her eyes. She looked at her left only to stare in amazement. Fred caught the expression of the young six year old and looked at what she was seeing.

Skateboarders flipped their instruments in the air. Some did tricks on their boards with such ease; other had less luck but they still looked great to the dark blue haired girl.

Hinata looked at them with curiosity and amazement. She had never seen this type of people in her short life. The pupil-less eyed girl always enjoyed trying new things, even if they weren't very lady like.

She walked nearer to get a better look. Fred followed her with a warm smile. He knew that the young Hyuga enjoyed sports that weren't related to anything classy. He remembered a time when she came covered in dirt and stains of unknown things when she played with her best friend. But even covered in mud, she always had a genuine and bright smile.

"Do you want to get a closer look, Hinata-sama?" Fred questioned.

"Hai!" Hinata exclaimed eagerly. Fred chuckled lightly. He held one petit hand of the girl and walked her near the skateboarding teenagers. He recognized some as he usually spent his free time here.

"Takeshi!" The American boy yelled.

A boy with shaggy black hair and hazel eyes turned around at hearing his name. He searched for the person that called him. A smirk came over his lips when he saw Fred.

"Fred! I thought you said you weren't going to come," the young seventeen year old said surprised. He looked at the small girl hiding behind the legs of his friend. A shy blush was on Hinata's cheeks. He smiled gently. "Hello there. What's your name?"

"Hyuga Hinata," the girl timidly said. Takeshi looked at Fred.

"So this is the Hinata you work for?" He questioned. Fred nodded. Takeshi returned his gaze to the petit girl. "My name is Takeshi."

"Konichiwa, Takeshi-san," replied Hinata. The brunet smiled and looked at Fred.

"So what brought you two here?" He asked curiously as he stood up.

"I was walking Hinata-sama to the Hyuga manor. I suggested going through the park until we saw the skateboarding site. She was curious so we came to see," Fred answered.

"You want to learn how to use this?" Takeshi pointed at the board. Hinata nodded shyly.

The hazel eyed man putted the board down and pointed at the girl to stand up on it. Hinata did as she was told.

"With one foot impulse yourself forward." The Hyuga girl pushed her small foot backwards. She staggered lightly but soon got her balance right. _Thank God for the ballet lessons. _

"You're doing great, Hinata-chan!" Takeshi exclaimed happily.

Hinata turned her head to smile at them but she lost her balance and fell from the board. She laid there with her head down. Both seventeen year olds ran to her aid.

Laughter echoed around the small girl. They stopped and looked at the young child warily. If the two seventeen year olds remembered correctly, Hinata hadn't hit her head. The girl laughed gleefully with a beautiful smile.

They couldn't help but laugh with the kid. Her laughter was contagious. After spending time learning how to skateboard, the female Hyuga had to leave. She thanked Takeshi and quickly grabbed Fred's hand. She waved goodbye at her new friend and turned to talk to Fred.

They arrived a little before supper. Hinata ran to her room to get a shower, so her father wouldn't be mad with her for her dirt filled clothes. Fred entered his room in the mansion to get ready.

* * *

**Dinner**

"How was your day, Oto-sama?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Fine, thank you. How was yours, girls?" He asked with disinterest.

"I learned a new song on the violin," the pinkette said. Soon a pout took over her lips. "And Kimura-san was mad at us again."

Their father didn't respond. He silently continued eating his dinner with most elegance. Sakura chattered happily with Hinata while the small Hyuga girl thought about her new interest.

* * *

_**Hai - Yes**_

_**Konichiwa - Hello**_

**_Oto - Father_**

**_Ja ne -_ ****_Bye or See you_**

**To know about the french ballet moves check: http: /en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Glossary_of_ballet** (just remove the spaces)

**To have a small demonstration check: http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= RhRiPOihK-E **(remove the spaces)

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review, comment, constructive criticism, or anything you want :) ...except flames!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for taking to much in uploading. I was busy in some of this months but in others I have felt lazy hehe...sorry again, but I hope you enjoy the chapter. I own nothing but the story plot. **

**Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

He stares at her… again. I sit in the bench silently. He claims that it's for our mission but I know that's not true. I know he wants her but I can't help feeling hurt. I'm the same as him. I have known him since we were both little but he still prefers that girl; that shy and sweet girl, who is in love with the hyperactive, blonde kid.

He gazes at her longingly and sadly. It hurts me to see him sad but what can I do? He won't even give me a second glance. He wants her but sadly she wants someone else.

I want him to look at me the same way as he looks at her, but I don't want to drive him away. If having him more around means I have to be silent then I don't mind at all. I sigh sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I said what's wrong."

"What's wrong what?"

"Why do you look sad?" He looks at me.

"I don't know what are you talking about?" He sighs in exasperation.

"Forget it." He says harshly.

We were sitting on a bench, as I previously said, at the park. She was there with the blond kid. I could tell she longed for him. Pretending to be happy at whatever the boy was telling her. I could feel her pain. Luca stands up and I do too but I instantly fall to my knees, not quick enough to sit on the bench.

"Are you alright?" Luca asks me emotionless but I could see a small hint of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit dizzy." He nods and looks at me thoughtfully.

"Can you walk?"

"I doubt it. Why do you ask?" He doesn't answers. He move to be behind me and picked me bridal style. My eyes widen and a small blush appears in my face.

"Why?" I whisper, suddenly feeling shy and not really understanding his action.

"You said that you couldn't walk," he says emotionless. I stare at him.

"I said that I doubted. I never said I couldn't."

"Shut up and rest Yami." I comply obediently, resting my head in his chest. The way to the house was silent. We didn't complain at all since we both aren't of the talkative nature.

When we arrive at the house he takes me to my room. It was actually a simple room. It had the basic stuff and some decoration. It was black with some midnight blue. He delicately put me in the bed and exist the room silently. I don't know where exactly but I'm sure that he isn't in the house; he says he dislike to be inside, but probably he went to see her again.

I feel a small pang in my heart but I ignore it. If seeing her makes him happy then I will stay silent and lock my feelings away. I have his friendship and that's more than enough to make me happy. I grab a frame from my nightstand. It was a picture of the two of us together when we were little.

I close my eyes to sooth the pain and try to fall to a bottomless sleep.

* * *

Morning comes and I crack my eyes open. I stand up and head to the bathroom. I take a cold shower to refresh my always cold body. I exit the bathroom and head to my walk in closet. I look at my clothes and next to my window, checking to see the weather. It seems chilly.

I grab a silver spaghetti strap shirt, a black ¾ sleeve jacket, some black leggings, a somewhat fluffy black skirt with white on the end and silver boots. I turn to my full length mirror and watch my reflection. I nod in acceptance at my look and turn to my dresser. I grab the brush and start to past it thru my long white hair. I fix it up in my usual twin ponytails with two black ribbons. I finish my hair; I grab the choker with the silver cross and put it on my neck.

I head to the door, exit the room and go to the front door and leave. I turn to look at the sky again. It was grey color. I smile at the dull, sad color of the sky. I let my feet take me anywhere as I think about the mission. When I stop I was at the park.

"Yumikari-san…?" asks a hesitantly and shy voice. I turn to find Hyuga-san in front of me.

"Hyuga-san," I say emotionless. She was wearing a white jacket with a lavender V-neck blouse, with a white shirt under it, some washed jeans and white boots. Her hair was the usual way.

"Where is Luca-kun?"

"I came alone. Did you need him for something?" I ask iciness apparent in my voice.

"No is just that I usually see you two together."

"Is that all you need?"

"I'm sorry if I bothered you," she says with her head low.

"If that's all then I will take my leave," I say and turn around to leave.

"Wait…," she says while wrapping her hand around my wrist. I raise an eyebrow and wait for her explanation.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me. If you don't want to then its okay," she says the last part quickly. I only nod and we start walking in an awkward silence until I broke it.

"So Hyuga-san… do you like Uzumaki-san?" I ask innocently trying to make conversation. I knew it wasn't one of the best topics to start with but it was the only thing I could think of even thought I already knew the answer.

"Nani?" she asks in disbelief.

"I asked if you liked Uzumaki-san."

"N-no what m-makes you b-b-belief that?" she retorts pathetically. I only raise an eyebrow and she sighs.

"It doesn't really matter if I do or not. He likes someone else," she says sadly.

"The pink hair one?" I ask. She nods her head.

"I have been meaning to ask. Are you two really sisters? You don't look much alike. I even believe your hair color is the opposite of hers," I say calmly.

"She is my step sister. My father brought her to our house when I was five," she explains.

"So do you have any biological sisters?" I ask her. She turns to look at the ground for a moment. I felt guilty for a split second. She looks at me with sadness.

"My sister died some months after being born and my mother died in child labor," she says sadly. I stand there silently. I didn't know what to tell her

"Do you have siblings?" she says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No I'm only child."

"Oh I thought Luca-kun was your brother."

"No he is just…my childhood friend," I say sighing slightly.

"Do you like him?" I look at her. I was slightly surprise at her question.

"I do after all where friends," I say. I decided to play dumb.

"I mean in as more than friends."

"I'm like you. It doesn't matter if I do or not he likes another girl," I say emotionless. I really didn't know why I told her that but I feel comfortable talking to her and I felt like a weight had been lift from my heart.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," she says with an apologetic smile. I nod at her signaling her that it was okay.

"You know we are so much alike. Both the guys we like have crush on other girls," she say. I nod in agreement. I really didn't notice it.

"Yumikari-san I'll-" she starts but I interrupt her.

"Yami, please call me Yami," I say to her. She smiles and nods.

"Yami-chan I have to go," she says while smiling apologetic.

"It's okay I have to go too," I say to her after noticing the unsaid sorry.

"It was nice talking to you. I hope we can do this again. Ja ne," she says while waving her hand and with that she leaves walking to the opposite side that we were going.

I continue walking the way we were going and minutes later I come back to the house. I enter it and go to the kitchen. I pick a glass and move to the fridge to take out the cold water. I pour some into my glass and put the cold water back inside the fridge.

"Where we you?" asks Luca when he entered the kitchen.

"I just went for a walk," I stated simply.

I drink all my water and put the glass on the dishwasher. I then move and head to my room. I don't know why but I wanted to be friends with Hinata even if she is the girl Luca likes and beside I will have to get used to. This will be a hard mission after all.

* * *

**Did you liked it? Was it good or bad? Tell me in a review. I will be so happy if you do that!**

**Thanks for taking your time in reading this! **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please read!

**Hello FanFiction readers!  
**

**I will be rewriting "Bites" to make it better.**

**If you read the first two chapters, they won't make any sense with the other two, but hopefully I can update soon the chapters I'm planning on inserting into the story, rewrite the original left chapters, and to upload "Chapter 5".**

** I hope you guys read and like the rewritten version! **

**Thank you all for the reviews, the helpful advices, the alerts, and the likes!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
